Be Mine?
by horanswhore
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at McKinley and a certain blonde boy has a surprise for a pretty ex-Cheerio. Will his surprise win her back?


**Author's Note:** My first Glee fic since usually I write wrestling fics. But in honor of Valentine's Day and my love for Fabrevans, I wrote a quick one shot about it. Hopefully, you all love it!

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn! Wait up!"<p>

Quinn Fabray turned around to find a cute, blonde headed boy running after her in the hallways of William McKinley High School. She smiled, giving him a light wave and stopped. "Oh, hi Sam. What's up?" she asked when he finally reached her.

"Are you doing anything right now?" he questioned breathlessly. Running after her took a lot of breath, seeing that he ran all over school just to find her.

"Just going to the library to study," she said. "Why?"

"Come with me," Sam said eagerly. He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

Quinn was a bit hesitant to do so. The last time she talked to Sam, he didn't want anything to do with her because he was all for trying to get Mercedes back. Now he was talking to her like they were the best of friends again. Something seemed fishy. "I don't know..."

"Please Quinny?" he pleaded.

She melted a little when he called her that. He was the only one that ever did and it always sounded adorable coming from him. "Only if you tell me where you're taking me," she bargained.

Sam still stood his ground and shook his head. "Nope. It's a surprise," he grinned. He then took her hand, tugging her into the direction of the school's auditorium. He couldn't wait to show her what he had planned for them.

They stood in front of the auditorium's doors. Sam turned to Quinn and told her to close her eyes. When she did, he waved his hand in front of her face to see if she could see him. He then lead her into the big room, guiding her carefully toward the stage. Once they were close enough, he stopped her. "Okay. You can open your eyes now!" he excitedly exclaimed.

When Quinn opened her eyes, she gasped quietly. On the stage was a table set for two and the Glee guys standing there; Finn, Puck, Blaine, Mike, and Artie, and the band. "Wh-what's all this?" she asked. Sam took her hand again and led her up on stage.

"Just sit down and listen," Sam smiled. The band started playing a slow melody before he started singing. "Girl, see it in your eyes you're disappointed cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart, I tore it apart. And girl, what a mess I made upon your innocence and no woman in the world deserves this, but here I am, asking you for one more chance..."

Finn then took over singing the bridge of the song before all the boys joined in. Quinn listened to the words they sang. It was such a beautiful song, but she knew what Sam was asking for.

When the song was over, Quinn began clapping. The boys did such an amazing job. She hugged each and every one of them, thanking them as well. She got to Finn and she hugged him the tightest. "Listen to him. Whatever Sam says, he's saying it out of love. Happy Valentine's Day, Quinn," Finn said.

"Thanks Finny. Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," she smiled. It was just her and Sam once everyone else left. He was sitting at the table now, so she did the same.

"Happy Valentine's, Quinn. Did you like my surprise?" he asked hopefully.

"I did. It's very sweet, all of it, but why are you doing this? And of all days, too?" she wanted to know.

"I miss you."

"You don't miss me, Sam. You're only using me to recover from your heartbreak with Mercedes. I heard that she chose Shane over you."

"And so what? She has nothing to do with us. I miss you and I...I st-still love you. I realized this after Mercedes shot me down. You were the greatest thing to happen to me when I got to McKinley. After we broke up, things spiraled down for me. All I want is a second chance, Quinn. Please be mine?"

"We had our thing, Sam. It didn't work out because I was stupid enough to cheat on you. I've been through a lot in a year and finally, something good's happened to me. I got into Yale, Sam!"

"What? That's...thats amazing, Quinn. I'm so happy for you!" He stood up, giving her a tight hug.

"Thanks Sam. It means a lot." She sighed heavily as she glanced over at him, her green eyes connecting with his blue ones. She thought about how happy she was when she was with Sam. He was such a good boyfriend and she went and ruined that. And she still loved him even though she has moved on. Quinn was very conflicted at the moment. Her heart was telling her one thing while her brain was saying another. She wanted to do the right thing, but she didn't even know what the right thing was. Sam doing all this messed her mind up a little.

"No problem. You deserve good things, Quinn. You're a good person."

"I could say the same for you, too, Sam. You're a good guy and you deserve a girl who wants to be with you."

"So I'm getting my heart broken on Valentine's Day..." He walked toward the edge of the stage. He felt like hurling himself off it, but he sat down inside.

"I'm not doing it intentionally." She sat down next to Sam, wrapping her arm around his. "We're growing up, Sam. In a few months, we'll all be off in college, leaving high school behind. Even high school loves."

"What if I don't want to leave my high school love behind?" he exclaimed. "I'm fighting for you, Quinn. All I want is a second chance to love you. Don't you get it? I did all this for you!"

Quinn looked at Sam. His face was turning a slight red and his eyes were watering. Before she knew it, he disappeared out of the auditorium. She didn't blame him for leaving. He was upset with her. She stood up, staring at the table set for two. An unlit candle stayed in the center while two sandwiches were placed on two plates and a small carton of milk was put in an ice bucket. Sam wasn't a gourmet chef, but it was the thought that counted. On the chair he sat at earlier was a bouquet of red roses. She picked it up, holding it to her nose and smelling it. Her mind suddenly started backtracking on her decision to say no to Sam. Maybe she should give him a second chance.

Quinn hurriedly walked out of the auditorium to find Sam. She asked anyone she passed if they've seen him. A few of them said no, a few pointed her in the wrong direction. After running practically all over school, she found him in the school's gym, letting out all his anger on a punching bag. "I'm sorry I made you upset, Sam. I didn't do it on purpose," she started. He continued to ignore her and focused on the punching bag. "Finn told me something earlier before he left. He told me to listen to you, to believe that whatever you said, you were saying out of love. I didn't listen. I was only thinking of myself and my future. I was just scared that if I did fall back in love with you, my future would get screwed up and I'd be screwed up all over again. It took me a few minutes to realize that maybe a second chance at love wouldn't hurt at all."

Sam lit up instantly. Was he hearing what she was saying correctly? "What are you saying, Quinn?"

"I'm saying that I will be yours, Sam," she exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"What? Really?"

She nodded her head. When he picked her up, hugging her tight, she giggled. She was able to catch her breath when he finally put her down. "Happy Valentine's Day, _boyfriend_," Quinn grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Quinny," he grinned. He embraced her, then leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss. It was a _very _happy Valentine's Day indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ahhhh, sweet love. I wish Sam and Quinn would be back together. Hope you guys like it though!


End file.
